Kiss, Just as Before
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Era para ser apenas por uma noite, sem laços. Mas havia algo em James que Lily não conseguia evitar de se envolver.


N/T: Fic UA e com conteúdo adulto.

* * *

**Kiss, Just as Before**

Por liebedance  
Traduzida por Morgana Potter Lupin  
Beta: Liihhelsing

* * *

Lily conheceu James horas atrás e dividiram um cigarro no beco de um clube lotado, mas isso não importa. Porque Lily, por mais que isso não faça sentido, sente algo por este confiante rapaz de cabelos arrepiados. Talvez seja simplesmente porque ela acabou de ser largada por seu namorado, talvez porque ela queria ser desejada, ou talvez tenha algo haver com o próprio James. Seja o que for, Lily não se importa. Não quando James a faz sentir como se nunca tivesse sido beijada antes, como se cada toque fosse o primeiro.

É com um desespero atrapalhado que Lily abre a porta de seu apartamento, sem querer sacrificar a sensação da pele de James em seus dedos por nada. James também não ajuda em nada. Seus lábios ansiavam permanecer presos aos de Lily, seus dedos enlaçados em seu longo cabelo ruivo. Eventualmente, eles conseguem fechar a porta, e Lily encontra em si mesma bastante auto-controle para se afastar de James e se certificar que sua colega não estava em casa.

"Parece que somos apenas nós dois" diz ela, sem fôlego, percebendo a falta de chaves em seu local habitual junto a porta."

James sorriu contra a boca dela. "Ótimo. E porque é tão frio aqui dentro?"

"O aquecedor quebrou... deve ser concertado amanhã." Ela o beijou desesperadamente. "Esqueci de mencionar isso?"

"Esqueceu"

"Nós não precisamos fazer isso se você..."

"Não", disse ele, silenciando-a com um beijo. "Nós temos que fazer isso. Ou eu vou ficar louco."

"Eu tinha esperanças de que você dissesse isso," Lily respondeu com um sorriso, aliviada que James não a havia rejeitado.

Para ser honesta, Lily teve rejeições nas últimas semanas o suficiente para uma vida toda. Mais uma a teria feito pular de uma ponte. E isso era libertador, essa coisa com James. Lily nunca foi uma garota de uma noite. Mas talvez hoje, com James, as coisas seriam diferentes. Certamente não poderia ser pior do que ela tinha experimentado ultimamente, e quem poderia culpar uma garota por querer se divertir?

James fez um trabalho rápido com seu cachecol, o ar frio do apartamento era como um choque na pele nua. Mas ele substituiu o tecido com um bombardeio de beijos, o calor florescendo em seu rastro. Lily respirou ofegante quando ele alcançou a área abaixo do seu maxilar e a mordeu de leve. Seu ex-namorado nunca a mordeu antes, e Lily estava ligeiramente surpresa com a agitação em sua barriga, no desejo de ser reivindicada por aquele estranho.

Ela geme quando James afasta as golas de seu casaco e coloca a mão em seu seios. Lily é rápida em colocar os ombros para fora do casaco, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. Seu braço substitui o casaco em suas costas, e a puxa para perto. Passando um braço em torno do pescoço de James, ela se inclina ao seu toque, apressando-o para continuar. Apesar de estarem colados um ao outro, ainda não é o suficiente, e Lily silenciosamente se pergunta o que será. Mas Lily não quer imaginar, ela quer sentir, deixar-se completamente. Ela trás sua cabeça para baixo e pressiona seus lábios contra os dele com força.

O beijo de Lily parece encorajar James. Suas mãos a massageiam através de sua blusa fina, e Lily sente seus joelhos enfraquecendo. Seus mamilos, cobertos por apenas esse pano ralo, endurecem sob sua atenção, e James geme em agradecimento ao descobrir que ela não estava usando sutiã.

Os dedões acariciando, os outros beliscando, e um prazer, distraindo o formigamento entre suas pernas. Sua cabeça nada, afogando em sensações. Tomando o lábio inferior de James entre os dentes, ela o suga antes que a língua dele batesse no lado de fora de seus lábios, e ela se abre para ele ansiosamente.

As línguas se encontram e dançam, exatamente como _eles _se conheceram e dançaram poucas horas antes. A química é a mesma – tão familiar e quente. Porque é que ela se sente como se ela já tivesse feito isso antes sendo que eles acabaram de se conhecer? Porque beijar James era tão fácil e natural quanto respirar e mais certo do que qualquer outra coisa que ela fez no passado?

Esse amasso não era o suficiente. Ela quer – _precisa _– mais, precisa sentir a pele de James contra a sua. É uma luta, mas ela consegue se separar de James o suficiente para colocar suas mãos no fecho de seu casaco, puxando-o para baixo e retirando-o dele. Foi um pouco atrapalhado conseguir abrir todos os seus botões. Na metade do caminho, Lily, frustrada, puxou a camisa pela cabeça e a atirou para um canto da sala, na esperança de nunca mais ver essa coisa estúpida novamente. E então, ela fica tensa.

Talvez ela nunca veja James de novo, um pensamento que a deixa surpreendentemente vazia. O que poderia ter de tão especial – tão _mágico_ – nele para fazê-la se sentir desse jeito? Por que ela se sente tão... conectada a ele? Ela não esperava isso – não _desejava_ isso – quando havia proposto a ele no clube. Tudo o que ela queria era uma maldita transa.

"Você está bem, amor?" ele perguntou, acariciando seu rosto com o dedão livre.

Lily pensa em dizer _não_, que isso é tudo um pouco estranho, como um déjà vu ou algo assim. Mas se eles tem mesmo uma conexão, quem é ela para brigar contra isso?

Sem palavras, Lily chega em seu cinto e o leva para o sofá. Uma vez chegado lá, faz surpreendentemente um trabalho rápido de despi-lo juntamente com o botão e o zíper de suas calças. James, em troca, puxa a camisa dela pela cabeça, e Lily é surpreendida com um sopro de ar frio sobre sua pele arrepiada, seus mamilos dolorosamente duros.

James cai de costas no sofá e puxa para o lado uma pilha de livros enquanto ela tira a própria calça. Tremendo a frente dele, usando apenas uma minúscula calcinha azul, Lily se amaldiçoa por trazê-lo em seu apartamento sem aquecimento em pleno inverno.

Mas James a coloca sobre ele – em cima dele – envolvendo-a em seus braços quentes que providenciaram conforto na temperatura abismal, e ela nota a sensação de James rígido através de sua calça. O formigamento em suas pernas parece letal.

James tira seus cabelos de cima dos ombros para beijar seu pescoço nu. Lily geme apreciativa e se movimenta um pouco, puxando uma respiração estrangulada de James. Mesmo com a calça, ela consegue sentir seu membro se contorcer no atrito criado por seu movimento. Lily, sentindo sua mão em suas coxas, abre as pernas para ele. E James, aceitando a dica, coloca sua mão entre elas.

"Jesus, Lily" ele geme, beijando seu ombro. "Tão úmida"

E ela esta. Como ela não poderia ficar com o toque de James? Com seus dedos se movendo pela beirada de sua calcinha rendada, Lily dá um gemido de desespero. Há uma onda de calor em sua pele, entre suas pernas, e o ar frio se torna mais uma benção do que uma maldição.

Dedos mergulhados e em curso, levando-a a um crescimento de sensações. Ela se dobra contra ele para não cair para trás em sua fraqueza, as pernas se abrindo mais e mais e encorajando-o. Ele desliza um dedo para dentro dela, e ela levanta os quadris para encontrá-lo. Lily geme enquanto o dedo de James se move dentro dela, atingindo um ponto particularmente sensível e enviando a ela uma onda de prazer. Ela se encontra desejando mais, e, como se James lesse sua mente, ele desliza um segundo dedo dentro dela. Seu ritmo vem facilmente, Lily se mexendo contra seu toque.

"James," ela meio geme, no que ela para de se mover e o encara. "Eu preciso de você. Dentro de mim."

Os olhos de James se arregalam por trás de seus óculos, e ele abre a boca para falar, mas Lily o corta.

"Agora"

Ela não dá tempo para ele argumentar, movendo-se para o seu colo para que pudesse abrir bem as pernas dele, James gentilmente se levanta apenas o suficiente para puxar suas pernas até os joelhos; Lily não lhe dá muito espaço ou tempo para despi-la completamente. Ela rapidamente retira sua calçinha, atirando-a no chão, antes de tomar James na mão.

Ele é pesado e quente em sua palma, suave como a seda. A cabeça de James gira ao seu toque, os olhos pressionados firmemente e a respiração de repente fica desigual. Lentamente – e desde quando ela toma frente com um cara desses? – ela se afunda a ele. James abre suas pernas, preenchendo-a, e ela é surpreendida pelo quanto ela sentia falta disso. Não apenas o sexo – que de falto ela _sentiu_ falta – mas sexo com _James._

E assim que ela sente isso, a estranheza do sentimento a assusta. O sexo é perfeito, ou assim ela pensaria se fosse do tipo sentimental ou se acreditasse no destino. Mas ela não é assim. Depois de uma breve pausa, ela se move para cima de novo, e James leva suas mãos em seus quadris para guiá-la rapidamente para baixo.

Uma vez estabilizado o ritmo, James é rápido em trazer suas mãos em seus seios delicados. Primeiro, ele provoca seu mamilo com os dedos, depois com a língua, e Lily não sabe mais por quanto tempo ela conseguirá agüentar tantas sensações.

Ela encontra seus impulsos com um movimento que parece levar James ao êxtase, os olhos, cheios de desejo, se fecham, o nome dela escapando de seus lábios. Seus impulsos aceleram, o ritmo mudando para um movimento irregular.

"Tão perto, Lily," ele sussurra, a voz áspera e profunda. Lily nunca saberá se é isso que a desfaz ao certo, mas a agitação em sua barriga explode em uma onda de prazer, e ela grita o nome de James. Ela monta nele, pensando apenas nas sensações dentro dela, não vendo nada além dos olhos castanho-esverdeados de James, sem ouvir nada além do gemido que ela arranca de sua garganta com mais duas pressões.

Ela o sente se contraindo dentro dela, sente ele chegando. Com a respiração diminuindo, ela deita a mão em seu peito, e ele inclina sua cabeça em seu ombro. Lily não quer sair dessa posição, não quer sentir o vazio que virá quando eles se separarem um do outro.

Mas o frio começa a rastejar sob seu suor brilhante, e eles são forçados a se separar. Silenciosamente, ela se muda para o lado de James, e ele apanha o cobertor amontoado no final do sofá, cobrindo-a para protegê-la do frio.

Descansando sua cabeça em seu ombro, Lily lembra que isso era para ser apenas por uma noite, uma transa sem laços. Ela nunca se viu desejando isso quando entrou no clube nesta noite. Mas isso foi antes de conhecer James, como se sua vida começasse um novo período hoje: depois de James.

"Você é brilhante," James sussurrou em seu ouvido e colocava seu braço em volta dela para puxá-la para perto. "Perecia tão... eu... nós nunca dormimos juntos antes, dormimos?"

"Nunca," Lily respondeu, tentando reprimir a emoção dentro dela. Ele sentiu também, o estranho dèjá vu. Se ela já não tivesse sentido sentimentos contraditórios sobre nunca mais ver James de novo, ela sentiria agora.

"Não... acho que não. Eu nunca teria me esquecido de uma garota como você."

Lily sorriu delicadamente, confortável por estar aninhada em seus braços. "Mas parecia tão familiar."

"Como se tivesse acontecido há muito tempo atrás," James acrescentou, assentindo.

"Há muito tempo atrás..." Lily ecoou.

Ela não acredita em destino, mas ainda assim ela quer isso com James. E se eles fossem feitos um para o outro, e ela o rejeitasse simplesmente porque eles não se conheciam a tempo suficiente? E se ela o dispensasse, arruinando suas chances de algo real, algo melhor do que da última vez? Ela se vira para que assim pudesse olhar em seus olhos – olhos queimando com a mesma paixão que ela estava sentindo. Talvez, ela pensou, enquanto se inclinava para mais um beijo, era hora de parar de questionar.

* * *

N/A: Pensamentos?

N/T: Olha, eu nunca fui muito fã de fics AU, mas esta aqui eu achei muito linda! Eu sempre achei que Lily e James foram feitos um para o outro.


End file.
